Birth of Jeshire
by Annwyll
Summary: Crystal is just an ordinary fangirl, until she finds herself in the wondrous world of dreams... Will she work with or against Wizeman? My first fanfic about NiGHTS, my second fanfic ever. Yes, my OC is in love with NiGHTS, shut up.
1. Chapter 1

This is actually my first NiGHTS fic, my second fic in total, and this

This is actually my first NiGHTS fic, my second fic in total, and this

one I intend to get past the third chapter, dammit! Note that I use my

own versions of Nightopia and Nightmare.

Chapter 1

There she was, just another fangirl, a fangirl who had just finished

yet another peice of art of her fan character and NiGHTs together. She

had to admit, she was officially pathetic. Although she'd always

Strived to be different, now she was just another toonophillic NiGHTS

fangirl, phisically drawn tward him, as well as loving his care-free

personallity. How she wished he were her own... but it would never be,

of course. Nightopia simply didn't exist. Oh how she wished it did

though! She had a lot of wishes... and a lot of dreams, too.

She looked at the clock. 10:29 pm. just about time for her to go to

sleep. She'd probably dream about him again. He'd call her name,

slowly, with his gental voice, like that of an angel. "Crystal,

Crystal, come to meet me!"

But it was only a dream, and as she prepared herself to sleep, she was

already half-asleep...

She "awoke" in a strange room, the floor was squishy and purple and

yellow checkered. The walls were striped in the same violet and golden

yellow. Everything was so wavey, she could barely stand up straight,

and the floor wasn't helping. She tried walking forward, to the door at

the end of the long room, but as soon as she put her foot down to take

the first step, it bounced back and she fell over backwards. As she

struggled to get up, there was a pounding on the door. As soon as she

managed to get up, the door burst open, and a blue cat-like creature

ran in. She tried to run, but she took the first step and flew up into the air.

The creature jumped up into the air, heading for her with deadly

accuracy, mouth wide open ready to bite. This wasn't the normal dream,

this was a nightmare!

Right before the creature cought her leg in it's teeth, something

grabbed her by the arm and carried her away from the beast, and she

went higher and higher, away from the room, and below her was a shadowy

land, with dead trees and other than that, baren ground. There were

screams in the air, cries for help. Against the moon there was a tiny

silouhett of what seemed to be a castle, but it was hard to tell from

so far away. She couldn't beleive it, she was actually in Nightmare!

Crystal looked up at whoever was her rescuer... or capturer. His face

was a very pale blue, with red and black horns sticking out of his head.

Was this... Reala? If Reala appeared in this dream... wouldn't NiGHTS,

too? The thought made her smile, and a bit of a giggle escaped, and it

helped her overcome the fear of flying so high, with out any control.

"You enjoy the feel of flight, dreamer?" The Nightmaren spoke.

She tensed up, and only a small whimper escaped her mouth. Did she

really want to mess things up with Reala? What if she said the wrong

thing, would he drop her? Even if she would probably just wake up, she

wasn't sure what else would happen. She was afraid it would hurt...

"Hm? Do not fear, ... You may not wake again, but I won't hurt you

unless neccesary... meaning, don't fight us, and you'll be just fine."

"W-won't wake up again?" She was sure it was just a dream now, but the

thought was interesting. What would it be like to stay in the dream

world forever?

"We plan on keeping you here for a while, Dreamer."

"I... I have a name, you know. It's Crystal."

"Not for long..."

"What? Your not making any sence!"

They were almost to what was definetly a floating castle now. The rest

of the way, they didn't talk untill they landed. "Come with me." Reala

Hovered through the passageways and Crystal followed. She couldn't fly,

of course, so she just followed on foot.

"So, what exactly do you plan on doing with me?" She was curious.

"You'll see, dreamer. You'll see."

The responce made her a bit nervous.

It didn't take long to reach the main room in the castle, where the

Rather familiar shape of Wizeman the Wicked hid in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

That last chapter wasn't so bad

That last chapter wasn't so bad... I think... GAH! I forgot to spell check it!

Chapter 2

"Welcome, Crystal. Are you liking Nightmare so far?" Wizeman said in a

voice meant to be taunting and somewhat creepy.

"Actually... not so much..."

"Well, that's a shame, since your going to be here for... a while."

"I CAN wake up at any time I want, you know." Crystal Smiled.

"Maybe so... maybe not." Reala sounded a bit threatening now.

"Okay, so you DID bring me here for a reason, right?"

Both Wizeman and Reala laughed, and made Crystal uneasy.

"All I need you to do is stand still", Wizeman said, and Reala backed

up a bit. Crystal got ready to bolt, but before she could take the

first step, she was surrounded by a sky blue bubble. Her smile faded.

"Gah! That's it, I'm waking up!" She tried her hardest to move her

body in the waking world, tried screaming even, so someone would come

in and wake her, but it was no use. She was really trapped in this...

Nightmare!

And she had a headache...And that's when she noticed the change... her

wrists were disappearing! She felt her head. She was growing horns!

She'd always wanted to know how it felt to be Nightmaren, but not like

this! "What are you doing to me?!" She screamed, terrified.

"You shall replace the one who betrayed me!" Wizeman screamed back, he

then let out a loud laugh.

"You mean... You want me to replace NiGHTS?" She thought about it...

did she really want to work for Wizeman the Wicked? Sure, she would get

to meet the man... or lady... of her dreams, but did she really want to

meet him like this, as one of his enemies?

"Should you betray me, you will be locked up, forever trapped here,

and should you run, I will catch you, for I have nightmaren all over

this dream world who take orders only from me!"

"Alright, I'll work for you... on one condition. You let me go

wherever I want when I'm not after NiGHTS or... if I remember

correctly... ideya, was it? I can't believe I didn't remember the word

for dream energy for a while there!" She facepalmed. "What kind of NiD

fan forgets the word 'ideya'!"

"Apparently, you." Reala said, not as threatening now, but more playful.

"May I ask a question?"

"What's stopping you?"

"Why is it, Wizeman, that you change me into a Nightmaren instead of

just making one?"

"I only have enough energy to do this much... I am weak, Dreamer.

I plan to feed on the ideya to regain my former strength." Wizeman

explained.

"So, I'm here to help strengthen you?"

"Precisely."

The bubble began to fade, and she saw her reflection on the floor

"Whoa..."

She looked completely different. Her horns were blue and dark purple and

curved outwards, and a small top hat floated above her head. She wore

a dark blue long coat that became magenta half way down. Here sleeves were also magenta. The coat didn't button up, except for at the very top, there was a star-shaped

button. She wore under it a one

peice bathing suit and her legs were completely invisible, the only way

you'd be able to tell where they were was if you looked at her dark blue

shoes.

"I look... cool. Reminds me of a ...ringmaster?"

"That was my intention. From now on, your name is Jeshire."

"I... have another question..."

"Yes?"

"Didn't you and NiGHTS and Reala and all the other nightmaren die?"

"My dear child... dreams never die, as long as we exist in the dreams

and nightmares of humans."

"So, that's how it works... does that mean as long as you have had

communication with a visitor, you have the chance at being...

immortal?" Crystal, or as she was now called, "Jeshire", was beginning

to like this idea of being "trapped" here as nightmaren. She thought

about it, and it seemed a pretty damn good deal. But how long will this

last? "How long am I going to stay in the dream world?"

"As long as needed... I may even have use for you after you are sent

back to the waking world."

"And my body? What will happen to it in the meantime?"

"It will be transported to a safe place before the night is over, it

will seem as if you have disappeared... and you will miraculously

re-appear when I am done with you."

"Sounds great, when can I start, 'master'?"

Of course, she really only said this as not to make Wizeman mad...

She would, of course, find NiGHTS or Owl and ask for help.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you trying to sleep

"Are you trying to sleep?" Reala asked, amused. "Yea, so?" "Jeshire" didn't find it to be such a big deal, everything had to sleep once in a while… except maybe… "Don't tell me…" "What? That Nightmaren don't have to sleep? It's true." Reala laughed. "Say, Reala, can I ask you something?" "Another question? What is it this time?" He said this jokingly, so Jeshire didn't think it would hurt to ask, "You're supposed to be cruel and stuff, so , why are you so nice to me right now?" "Heh, have you given me a reason to be 'cruel and stuff'? Besides that, I think you have the potential to become one of my greatest partners!" He sounded enthusiastic… in a scary sort of way. No matter how nice he seemed at any given time, he would always have that evil grin and that maniacal laugh and that creepy tone in his voice. "Just between you and me-and it had better stay between you and me- I plan on overthrowing Wizeman and ruling Nightmare myself!" "Why would you tell me this? You don't even know if I plan on being loyal to you or Wizeman yet!" "I figure you have no choice… do you really want to betray master Wizeman or me? Me, I'll kick your ass, and Wizeman will kick it five times worse… well, maybe not _now_, at this moment… but you'd still suffer severely." "Oh dear. I really don't have much of a choice than, do I?" _This could be a problem..._ Jeshire thought, _I need to get to NiGHTS somehow without getting caught, and the subject was changed before Wizeman ever agreed to my condition... I'll just have to make due with what I can get. _

"So, have you tried flying, yet?" Reala asked. "No, there's been no reason to." And there hadn't been any reason to fly; everything in the castle was accessible by foot. "But you're … you were…human, surely you wish to fly!" "I'm afraid of heights…" Though Jeshire often dreamt of flying, she had never gone high in those dreams, just a meter or three off the ground. She couldn't stand large heights! "You're joking! Why on earth would master Wizeman choose someone so cowardly?" "Maybe he picked randomly…" "Wizeman wouldn't pick randomly, he'd think it all the way through. You must be very special somehow, dreamer." "Not so much of a dreamer anymore, don't you think? This is all very real… right?" "But you're still dreaming. Remember, Wizeman is hiding your body for now… and you won't wake up until he sees fit. It's better that your body stay hidden, too, for the changes you have faced in this world affected your body in the waking world as well. For all we know, Wizeman will keep it that way." Jeshire Gasped, "Please tell me you're joking! He wouldn't do that, would he?" "Of course he would, if it suited his needs." "Great… so, uh…. Tell me about yourself, Reala, and don't spare me the details." If Jeshire maybe got to know her more, maybe she could build some trust… that would make things easier. She was doing what she did best- being a sneaky little bitch. She hated it, but it worked for now, didn't it?

"What's there to know? You are a fan of this world, are you not? You should know everything there is to know about NiGHTS and I."

"But not everything to know about Nightopia and Nightmare. Like, how did Wizeman come to be?" "Well, you'd have to go back to the very first nightmare…" Reala and Jeshire talked for the rest of the night about their very different worlds and about themselves. Jeshire really hadn't expected Reala to open up so quickly!

And hiding in the shadows, there was a little pair of ears waiting for a chance to leave and tell a certain friend about her…


	4. Chapter 4

These are coming in quick

These are coming in quick. Maybe I should go slower… than again, maybe I just like to write?

Jeshire walked around the castle looking for Reala. Knowing him, he'd probably jump out at her any minute- and even though she knew it was probably coming she'd still let out a shriek and fly way higher than was in her comfort zone. And sure enough…

"_**Looking**__ for something?_"

"Ahh!"

She'd been at in Nightmare for around a week (Not that she was counting) and had begun to take a liking to the place; with the exception of all the signs of death around her, it was rather ok. Definitely not as bad as it was when she first came. She and Reala were starting to get along nicely. She was disappointed that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of NiGHTS yet, though.

"So, sibling, you were looking for me?" Reala was calling her that now, "sibling". When asked why he simply said that both their forms were birthed at the hands of Wizeman, so he considered her a sister almost.

"Yes... I'm hungry... and I was hoping you could help me find something to eat?" Jeshire giggled, embarrassed. Here she couldn't find anything that wasn't poisonous to eat, even though it probably wouldn't harm her so bad, she wanted to be safe.

"Come with me." Reala answered, and took her hand. Jeshire couldn't fly yet, still. She tried, floated for a second or two, a few inches off the ground, and then fell last time she tried.

Reala then proceeded to float, carrying Jeshire with him. They then flew out over the castle, but before they got anywhere fast, Wizeman called them in. "Reala! Jeshire! Come at once!"

Reala turned instantaneously and went back for the castle, then led Jeshire (Who hadn't quite memorized the castle yet) to the main room. "Just through here" He said, and he opened a huge door. Behind it sat Wizeman the Wicked. "Good of you to come, Jeshire. I have good news for you... "

"I'm glad to hear it, master Wizeman."

"You have progressed well in all but your flying... I think it's time we moved to phase two. Reala, you will fly Jeshire to Jackle's domain. She will stay there to complete her training."

"Pardon me, master Wizeman, but don't you think Jackle's a little... out of his mind to possibly be fit to care for Jeshire?" Reala pointed out. Jeshire agreed- Jackle was freaking insane! He'd probably stab her just to see which way she'd fall!

"Yea, man! Jackle's nuts!"

"Do you intend to continue questioning me, my children?"

"No, master Wizeman. My apologies for questioning your plans."

"Yes, please forgive us, Wize- _master_ Wizeman."

"You are forgiven. You are to also to leave for Jackle's domain immediately."

"Yes, master Wizeman. I shall guide Jeshire there."

_I'm going to die, _Jeshire thought to herself. Reala might have noticed this by looking at her face, but she didn't. She rather hoped Wizeman didn't notice, he might think she was to cowardly for this. And she still hadn't met NiGHTS. She had to hang in a bit longer…

"Now go!" Wizeman commanded, and a few minutes after that they were off, headed for Nightopia- at last, she got to see it! Jeshire marveled at the wonders she saw below her- pians, fields full of grass the color of emeralds and crystal-clear lakes and rivers below her. Some parts were as twisted as in Nightmare, but this _was _a dream world after all- and dreams tended to be a little twisted.

"Isn't it sickening?" Reala commented, "It's too happy, could use Wizeman's touch."

"I think it's beautiful!" Jeshire exclaimed, "Absolutely gorgeous!"

"A dreamer might think so, I assume. But could you really imagine living here for all eternity?"

"Well, if I got tired of it I'd just explore other people's dreams. That'd be fun."

"I see... maybe you can't really be the fighter I thought you'd be"

"Hey, I take offence to that!" She giggled. Reala sighed, "Maybe time with that madman will do you good."

"You can't b-" At that moment, something rammed into Reala, knocking Jeshire out of his grip. She screamed as the ground rushed toward her. Reala tried to catch her but before he could, but something caught Jeshire first and flew off quickly. Reala couldn't catch up. Jeshire tried to look at her capturer and only got to see him long enough to see a bit of purple. "W-who are..." she didn't finish. A flying purple being... it must be NiGHTS! Although a little to shaken up to have a squeelfest, she was overjoyed. She wasn't sure that was what here face showed, though. In about ten minutes they had reached a thick forest. NiGHTS landed softly, letting Jeshire go. She looked around her surroundings. She was in Mystic Forest, it seemed. It certainly looked like it, with the definitely out-of-place signs and traffic lights. She smiled, _just a little twisted_.

"You're safe now!" A Nightopian told her, "Hello, I'm Piff!"

"I'm Jeshi- I mean, Crystal. That was my name before I got here anyway. Wizeman named me Jeshire. And honestly, I rather like it."

"Okay, than you Jeshire." Piff smiled, than he looked around, "Where did NiGHTS go?"

_Yea,_ Jeshire thought, _this is when I'm finally supposed to meet him!_

"So, tell me about yourself while we wait for NiGHTS, than I'll tell you about me!" said Piff.

"Okay, uh, well... I'm a girl from the waking world, first of all. There, it's my mom, her boyfriend, my two brothers and me. I live in a town called Bothell... uhm... I like to draw, and paint. I play piano, too, but I'm not so good yet."

"Maybe you can play piano here, too." Piff said, "If NiGHTS can play his flute... maybe you can play piano! You'll have to ask NiGHTS how, though."

"I see... So, you're, uh, NiGHTS friend?"

"Yup! We've known each other for a long time!" He said. He was definitely a happy little guy, not a care in the world.

"You two seem to get along just fine." A feminine voice said. A voice she recognized as NiGHTS's. Jeshire looked up. NiGHTS was hovering a few feet above with an apple. He handed she apple to Jeshire "It sounds like you need this."


End file.
